


The Silence After [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, BAMF John, English Accent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD Sherlock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock may have physically survived his abduction, but in his mind, he'll never be whole again. John understands PTSD, understands what Sherlock is going through, and is determined to be patient. Angst, hurt/comfort, and eventual Johnlock as Sherlock tries to rebuild his ability to trust.</p><p>(Trigger warnings for oblique descriptions of torture, rape, and various nonconsensual things within the confines of a kidnapping. None are current to the story itself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Silence After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434250) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> This is one of those stories that I have read so often, I was almost convinced that I had already podficced it! I have such a soft spot for an injured Sherlock and a healing John and this author treats our heroes with such respect that it makes me want to climb inside the story and wrap it around myself. Podfic is my way of doing just that.  
> Thank you, Wendy, for allowing me to share your story in this way.  
> Thank you too, Attydiva, for listening so carefully and for being such a treasured cheerleader. You give me faith when I waver!  
> Since we have chapters that vary so greatly in length, some days, you'll get more than one (Yay!!). So today, you'll get two, posted an hour apart, tomorrow (Tuesday) there will be three, Wednesday there will be 2 and next Tuesday there will be 2. The fifteen chapters will play out over 10 days and since the final chapter is short, there'll be a bonus something else.  
> Can't say fairer than that, can I?


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's singing. I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end! What a ride for our boys, once again.  
> As promised at the beginning, there will be another posting later today - a rather lovely something from Tumblr, so keep a look out!


End file.
